bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ishihara Yamakage
(Mother) | education = | shikai = Amatsu Tenrairyū | bankai = | roleplay debut =Crimson in the Twilight | series debut = Bleach Resonance | english = | japanese = }} Ishihara Yamakage (石原山影, Yamakage Ishihara) is a full-blooded male Hitorigami the last born child of and . After the tragic killing of his father and the loss of three of his brothers, he was the only one left to care for his mother. During the Ishihara met and and would later work under their tutelage. Around this time he started a three man team known as the Golden Boys (金少年, Kinshōnen). The Golden Boys were put on hard watch by the Central 46 as each member possessed the blood of a Hitorigami. After the conclusion of the war he would following the two becoming one of the founding captain of the that laid the groundwork for the . Appearance An average height man for his psychological age, Ishihara stands at exactly six foot three inches. In the Human World he would physically appear to be in his early twenties, when in reality he has served more than six centuries in Soul Society. His ripped, tones, and slightly damaged body shows the rigorous training and battles he's gone under. On his back is the dragonic curse left behind by the harnessing of Amatsu Tenrairyū's power. All of this compliments his brown skin color mimicking the complexion of the members. Prior to getting a name for himself many would confuse him for a member of the Shihōin. The confusion caused him to walk around with the crest of the Yamakage in his pocket. Ishihara directly inherited his appearance and characteristics from his mother. Her friends thought of him as a mini her. The male version of her was embodied into her very own offspring. Ishihara possess short spiky hair that doesn't go past his shoulders. There is nothing unique about it except the split that lies over his left eye revealing his iris. That split alone helps frame his hair His hair could remind you of a shaggy dog after its taken a shower but instead of white, its brown. His eyes an illuminating golden. A gold which is like staring into a treasure chest belonging to a pirate. In the sun, Ishihara can be seen across the way just because of the reflection his eyes give off. The gold used as charms to seduce the women he wants, just as it lures the pirates on the sea. When he closes his eyes it's as if the night has fallen, and when he opens them again, the sun has shown yet again. A smile that is worth a million words, a thousand gifts, and a hundred blessings. His bright white smile compared to the fresh white paint used on a house before it dries up. His hair, teeth, and eyes are the three main entrees that aide in the gathering of women. He's like an irresistible charm that a woman couldn't resist but get her hands on. Upon introducing himself to anyone he meets for the first time he'd rather not speak a single word. He is a man that is against the "Don't judge a book my it's cover" saying, and would rather that someone judged him before they knew him. noted that he thought like a child, but at the same time it wasn't a bad idea. When dressed casually and someone asks who he is, he flaps his button down jacket back so that it flows in the wind even if there isn't any that is blowing. It is a three fourth quarter length black jacket with gold trimming and the inside of it red. When he flaps his jacket back he reveals the white v-neck tee resting underneath it and the amulet he received from his mother. There are even times he won't wear a shirt and go bear chested. He wears black baggy slacks and a purple belt tied around his waist. Sometimes he likes to wear his gold, red, and black skirt armor plating over his black slacks. For his Shinigami attire before his promotion, he work tradition Shihakushō garbs. However just like his casual jacket the trimming of his Shihakushō was gold. Personality Considering his background and the things that have happened in his past; Ishihara is an extremely laid back person and almost the easiest person to get along. Most of Ishihara's time is spent telling jokes and playing around with the other members of his division. His smile brings warmth to the Gotei 13 just like the sun does to the entire Soul Society. There is not a day he can go without joking around no matter the occasion. His jokes are the reason he's well known throughout Soul Society, even without the position he holds. At his current age Ishihara tends to pull pranks on the higher uppers, and was close to executing a prank on the Central 46. His second most dominating trait his lust for the panties of women. The Hitorigami has finessed his way into the lives of many woman and he has never had a single significant other. History Powers and Abilities It is possible that Ishihara is the strongest Hitorigami alive. : Born to the child of the first Hitorigami and being a full-blooded one with noble blood blesses Ishihara with a overwhelming amount of spiritual energy. By analysis his spiritual power is something to be taken into a degree of his own. Actually, believes that if it wasn't for his tremendous amount of spiritual energy he wouldn't be able to bring out the power of his Zanpakutō. He goes on to state that the first generation of Captains—mostly referred to as the Founding Captains—had the most tremendous spiritual pressure out of any generation which includes Ishihara. Upon exertion, Ishihara's spiritual power has a presence of it's own where it plunges fear into his opponents and those nearby. During the Second Soul Society War he knocked out an entire army of men by just emitting his spiritual pressure. is also aware of not taking Ishihara's spiritual pressure lightning, as he told Shunsui and Jūshirō to proceed with caution. For those that weren't knocked out by his power, they found themselves drench in the sodium of their sweat or gasping for air. There was even a time where he left an opponent foaming at the mouth, eyes bucked wide open as if they had been robbed of their life. When released his spiritual pressure is embedded with the intention of killing whoever stands as a foe. Such unique spiritual energy is the extension of the power that Ishihara possess, and it sometimes appears as though it has a will of it's own. Absorbing his spirit energy is futile as it will reject it's absorber and completely take over their souls. This is backed up by the fact that Ishihara is such a laid back and funny guy that he wouldn't need such power to use on others. Embodying a yellow hue in color, it's possible that his spiritual energy is lightning itself. At the instant release of spiritual pressure there is a loud thunderclap and as it continues to leak out you can hear the crackles of the thunder. The thunderclap gives out another side of effect to being plunged by his powerful spiritual energy and that is sometimes causing one's heart to skip a beat. When released at full power the clouds take over the sky which help aide him in his lightning-based needs. At times his spiritual power can be easily mistaken for a kidō at how it is used. It's might alone is able to cancel out even some of the stronger of kidō. The force of his spiritual pressure can be used as a shield. When physically manifested his spirit energy takes on the form of a fierce yellow dragon. The dragon has a mindset of it's own as it is even capable of speaking to Ishihara. Since this is Ishihara's extension of himself he is able to control and put a restraint on it. This dragon looks similiar to his Zanpakutō spirit, but their personality sets them apart. The Hitorigami's mastery over spiritual power control allows him to apply shape manipulation to it and forge it into various tools. This also reaches out to the sensing of other's spiritual pressure. Like most Shinigami who can remember the spiritual composition of a fellow Shinigami or someone's spiritual pressure they've felt before, Ishihara too has this ability. Except he takes it another level and is able to "smell" the spirit energy of a target. Supernatural Growth Rate: Maybe more than just a natural feature Ishihara was destined to be the head of the clan from his youth. It look little to know time for him to be able to forge his Zanpakutō, and do some of the things it takes men or even elders to do. He was able to achieve many Shinigami feats without the need of , as at his time the academy hadn't even been in existence yet. Nearly all original members of the Gotei 13 compliment his capabilities. From when he was younger and incapable of controlling Amatsu Tenrairyū's full power, to know where he is able to use whatever power of it he pleases. High Intelligence & Master Tactician: Many profound Shinigami give praise to Ishihara intelligence from Arrancar such as Zendaya Diaboro to enemy Sōzōshin such as Kushina Kawahiru. His true intellect is drawn from never underestimating an opponent and never thinking too highly of his skills. Ishihara isn't one of those warriors that believes he can defeat anyone walking, and knows which battles should be fought which way. It is possible that his intelligence streams from his Zanpakutō's ability, as it analyses an opponent and gradually learns about them. Ishihara relies on mischievous tactics to overwhelm his opponent, and will even dig up the dirt and darkness of his opponent just to use it against them in battle. Even combining said dirt with his shikai ability to develop a way to defeat them. By just clashing with an opponent once, is more than enough times for him to be able to stand toe-to-toe with them their next encounter. Ishihara will even rely on sly and simple traps that an opponent wouldn't think about appearing in battle. Ishihara is the only other person in the Soul Society to utilize . In his confrontation with Adolf Eisenburg the tactic used to decided the battle was the last thing Adolf would ever think of someone using. When the two clashed blades the time before Ishihara dropped a kidō crystal on the ground, which Adolf would step on only to have himself pierced by a ; leaving Ishihara victorious. Hohō Grandmaster Enhanced Speed: Those in Hitorigami left tried their best to refine Ishihara as a prodigious child whom was all around. Ishihara himself however chose to work on his speed and tactics with a tad of . Ishihara's small frame play a large part on his overall natural speed. In comparison to track it's like running a 4-flat: forty yards in four seconds, ten yards a second—unrealistic. Ishihara has gone under various body conditioning regiments that allowed her to increase her speed to unimaginable levels. His natural speed alone leaves those that oppose him in awe leaving behind nothing but a blurry representation of himself. Ishihara can cover gaps between himself and an opponent with relative ease. Lieutenant Kurokami describes his movement of his speed as "irregular". With his great speed, comes great reflexes. His reaction time has explains to be on time. Rather than thinking about what needs to be done, he allows his body to react on its own. His personal trainer worked on enhancing his agility, to the level where Ishihara actually appears as a blur when moving, as stated above. After completely returning from his training with Tsuyuri, Ishihara was at a point where he was able to erase his presence, making him nearly impossible to trace. Taking off at unimaginable speeds to quickly deliver a fatal blow before his target knew what hit them. Ishihara is able to move so fast that it appears as if he's using the technique, when in reality is it just extremely fast movement. : Zanjutsu Grandmaster Zanpakutō Amatsu Tenrairyū (天津天雷竜, Literally meaning: "Imperial Thunder Dragon"): is the name of the Zanpakutō that was forged by the power of Ishihara's Hitorigami soul. When sealed, appears as your average everyday . The guard resembles a four leaf clover, but instead of green a rusty gold. Each of the four clovers have kanji on it: "天津" on one, "天雷", on the third "竜", and the final "霊". The actual blade of the Zanpakutō is a silvery steel, but is dressed in a purple sheath when not being used. It's handle a black that compliments the jacket he wears with silver diamonds. Ishihara prefers to keep his Zanpakutō help in his hand, despite having a belt which is used to hold it for him. Amatsu Tenrairyū is possibly the strongest lightning Zanpakutō in existence. The fact that it grants Ishihara a hood and wings gives speculation that Amatsu Tenrairyū is a clad-type. It's ability to absorb electrons from the atmosphere makes needing natural lightning to help power his attacks up unneeded. The amulet around Ishihara's neck keeps the personality of Amatsu Tenrairyū tamed and calmed which limits the abilities and power of the Zanpakutō Ishihara can access. *' :' Ishihara's Amatsu Tenrairyū is released through the command statement, "As the day shines bright, I call upon the clouds. Cover the sun from shining, and roar over the heavens!" (日が明るく輝くようにするために、私は雲を呼び。天の上に輝くの日、そして轟音をカバー, Tsu ga akaruku kagayaku yō ni suru tame ni, watashi wa kumo o yobi. Ten no ue ni kagayaku no hi, soshite gōon o kabā.). As the first sentence is chanted he points his blade out in front of himself. Easy over to the second sentence, he holds his blade upwards clouds begin to form and it begins to get slightly dark. A lightning bolt emerges from the clouds and smashes into the surface leaving behind the screeches of thunder. After the debris clears Ishihara is seen holding the blade sideways with lightning wrapped around the blade. His back is revealed to have wings made on his back, similar to the ones donned by the belated Captain , with the addition of them having a very low thunder sound consistently playing. The harder he flaps the louder the sound. Another extension of his lightning wings is the lightning hood resting around his neck; a unique hood that takes on the construct of the head of a dragon. When the hood is pulled over his head, his power is multiplied by two but he loses his ability to talk. Before any of this can be take place however, the conditions of activating shikai must be met first. Amatsu Tenrairyū must be charged to a certain level before it will even go into full shikai state. Without doing this would make it extremely weaker and damage his body severely. ::In that past it was extremely difficult to control the hood of Amatsu Tenrairyū. The first time he released his Zanpakutō was when he had to fend off his father from killing his mother. Amatsu Tenrairyū called out to Ishihara relaying the release command to it's master. Instead of giving him free reign on putting his hood on, it appeared on already. All Ishihara remembers is blanking out and not being able to talk. He had lost all of his sanity and lashed out on his father without regards of who he was. :Shikai Special Ability: Amatsu Tenrairyū grants Ishihara reign over all things lightning. The very blade alone has the ability to create it's own clouds for even more powerful thunderbolts. Even without the clouds he can create lightning from nothingness. All the time that Amatsu Tenrairyū is swung it passively absorbs electrons. By absorbing electrons the Zanpakutō becomes energized and its attacks become stronger over time. When colliding with an opponent Zanpakutō or any kind of physical contact through his blade he can transfer electrical surges throughout the foe's body. At first a target is unable to feel the surges which is a result that the special ability is working. All this means is that their body is going numb to the point of paralysis. This has nothing to do with the spiritual power of an opponent as even Head-Captain Yamamoto fell victim to the effects of Amatsu Tenrairyū during the War. Quotes * (Ishihara) "Haha, what the fuck." Creation & Concept In the past, I've always wanted to make a character based on myself and life story. Nearly everything about Ishihara happened in my life with the exception of Ishihara actually killing his father. A teacher my 6th grade year of Middle School told me I reminded her of lightning. I'm unsure what she meant, but I thought it was because she somehow found out I had a love for lightning. Ishihara's personality is directly inherited from me. I love to joke around and I'm always smiling. This may be hard to believe as this personality is different from how I act on Bleach Fanfiction. Trivia *Ishihara is the author's first user-based character. Category:Shinigami Category:Hitorigami